Leeroy Douglas
' '"... You've brought me a bunch of kids, Greedo. How am I going to smuggle spice with these bunch of apes?" - 'Jack', upon first meeting Myra and Jade. Leeroy Douglas was a Human male born on the capital world of Coruscant, in the underworld. He lived on the planet with his mother and father, the latter of which was employed as a droid designer in one of Coruscant's many development labs. Due to its reputation for prolific weapon and droid manufacturing, Coruscant was one of the Criminal Underworld's many targets. Although the Republic made a commitment to defending their property, many weapons were smuggled out. Leeroy's father was killed in a raid on the development lab he worked in, and hundreds of other citizens were forced from their homes. Leeroy and his mother were among the refugees that fled the planet aboard transport ships bound for more peaceful regions of the galaxy. However, Leeroy somehow ended up on Nar Shaddaa. Despite escaping the carnage of the constant raids on his homeworld, Leeroy's hardships were far from over. While the refugee transport made a short stop on Nal Hutta's city-moon of Nar Shaddaa, his mother was afflicted with a severe illness that she eventually succumbed to. The refugee transport departed Nar Shaddaa without Leeroy, leaving him behind as an orphan on the dangerous, crime-infested moon. The young man survived however, and joined with a gang of similarly orphaned alien younglings who operated out of Nar Shaddaa's Undercity alleys. The orphans stole and scavenged for a living until the gang was eventually disbanded. Many of the children Leeroy had once run with were either killed or went to work for the Hutts as hired muscle, but Leeroy escaped both fates through his talent as a mechanic. For years he worked as a mechanic in the cargo docks and shipyards owned by the Hutt Cartel in the Undercity. Although he spent much of his teenage life repairing machines, Leeroy found his passion when he first piloted a starship. He resolved to make a career out of it, and saved every credit he earned in order to purchase his own vessel. He eventually reached his goal and used his money to buy the freighter Crimson Fleece, an old wreck of a ship that, while difficult to maintain, became Leeroy's prize possession. Thereafter the young man began hiring himself out as a captain, hoping to attain the notoriety necessary to be hired by the Hutt Cartel as a smuggler. During this time, Leeroy first started using the alias of Captain 'Jack'. As Leeroy Douglas continued in his career, he became increasingly notable for his repeated successes and obvious talent as a smuggler. He owed much of his abilities to his belief in what he called the "Invisible Law of the Universe" - his theory that major issues were always foreshadowed by minor problems. The theory was derived from his experiences in smuggling, as well as the deaths of his mother and father. The day prior to his death, his father's landspeeder had broken down, and just before she contracted her severe illness, his mother had stained her favorite robes. Leeroy believed the events were all connected, and that if no minor problems arose, he had no reason to fear that a major one would. The "Invisible Law" granted him a confidence that, when combined with his connections among Cartel-employed mechanics, eventually earned him the notice of the Hutts. As an employee of the Hutt Crime Cartel, Leeroy ran black market goods, contraband, and people across the galaxy. Over the years that he worked for the Cartel, he continued to foster his reputation for success, and was trusted by a majority of the Hutt crime lords. Although the Hutts were her primary employers, Douglas began accepting corporate and government contracts at some point during the political conflicts. It was not uncommon for the Republic to offer contracts to smugglers, but the Empire had pressured most legitimate pilots into refusing to run goods for the Republic. Leeroy however, embraced the danger presented by running supplies for the Republic Military, as he was sympathetic toward its efforts. He preferred to work on government contracts rather than those from the Cartel, and he eventually resolved to leave the employ of the Hutts and work exclusively for either the Republic or corporate interests. Jack often kept a journal: Captain Jack's Journal Accessing Personal Datapad... Done. Accessing Journal File... Opening... Done. Entry #1 "Today I was informed from The Boss of a potential crew which may be working for me in the future... Later on I will meet these individuals, but I am unsure why The Boss seems to think I am capable of leading a crew? Working solo would be more easier for me as I have done this for the past fifteen years. Let's hope they are as professional as me." Entry #2 "I was shocked to see that The Boss had given me a lap dancer to join my crew, I'm not sure why Jarek was okay with this but this... Rabbit wont last long in this type of business. But we do have a job to do never the less, hopefully she will put some effort into making credits otherwise I'll remove her. For the time being I will be going into the Entertainment District to meet with 'White Star', hopefully this person will be better quality than Rabbit." Entry #3 "Well, it seems that the true White Star did not show up, instead I was forced into recruiting yet another woman, but this one seems to have the kind of qualities I am looking for. It is time to go on our first mission, we will see what happens because only time will tell." Entry #4 "It is with great misery that I write to explain how we lost The Crimson Fleece. The Galactic Alliance did not take the bait and decided to shoot us down, they must've suspected we were trying to smuggle. But I'm not even sure why I went along with Rabbit's ridiculous plan anyway. It has deeply upset me that I have lost my most favoured prize. After the rough landing, we was trapped in the deserts of Uvena Prime and it looked as though we were doomed, but fortunately the speeder had survived the crash. At this point I refused to give up, if I had given up then the Fleece would have been sacrificed for nothing and so, we continued our mission and dropped the Engspice to the objective. It was after this that we encount------|----------|-----File Corrupt or Damaged------|----------|----- Entry #6 Re-accessing Personal Datapad... Done. Re-accessing Journal File... Opening... Done. ------|----------|-----File Corrupt or Damaged------|----------|-----ade seems to be quite upset, but I think she will be okay... Although I've never really been good with women and their emotions. I know it has something to do with Taaya leaving, but know nows? Maybe I should just leave her to it and she'll eventually feel better. Sand Boy is really getting on my nerves, today he threatened to put a bullet in my head... I did not like that, not one bit. I cannot allow the crew to speak to their Captain that way. I may have to start disciplining them, and I'm going to start with Sand Boy. Maybe then he will think before disrespecting me. Entry #7 "I woke up today, and many things have changed. The ship was destroyed and the crew has been disbanded. I am on my own again. I do not know of most of the crew's fate. Can Jade, Azure and the others be dead? I'm not sure. I also seemed to have lost some of the data from this journal during the explosion... I'm lucky I managed to get this datapad working again. Well, I personally believe the others are alive because their bodies are nowhere to be found. Luckily, Jarek survived, so together we will search for the others. I only hope they are okay. This is Leeroy signing off." Entry #8 "It has been about two weeks since I betrayed the crew and I have turned my back. I have to move on and I have to make sure Mat and Taaya settle down safely. I think Naboo was a good choice but I've probably been followed so I'm not sure if it is a good idea to stay with them for too long. I must admit... I do hate myself for the decision I made but it was for a good reason, I think... Well... Aranis is just going to have to accept that if we ever run into each other. I hope we don't. For now, I just need to purchase a nice little home with the money I have and watch over them for a while until the baby is born. I think then I'll just try and be the good guy and drift away." After Jack betrayed the crew and killed Jarek, he was hunted by his woman and rest of the crew members. Eventually they found him and seriously injured him, although they believed he was dead but he was rescued and taken to a hospital by a police officer who happened to be passing by after the incident took place. Jack's medical treatment was anonymously funded and Jack eventually recovered. During his last day in hospital he was visited by a man who used the name Devil. Devil told Jack that it was he who funded his treatment and respected Jack greatly because of his past achievements. The strange man then offered him a job and after a few weeks of collecting himself, Jack contacted this Devil once again and accepted his job offer. Jack then spent a month working as an assassin for Devil and killed a total of fourteen targets before he decided to track down his long lost 'love', Jade Cren'zair. Jack eventually lured Jade into meeting with him but she did not actually know that it would be him she was meeting. When Jack revealed his true identity and told her the truth about what happened, she did not believe any of it and seemed to be in denial about the whole situation. She held much anger towards Jack and swore she would never love anyone again. After this, Jack became depressed and also become and heavy user of Engspice. After a few weeks of being down in the dumps, he was eventually killed in a dog fight as he tried to smuggle pure Engspice into Coruscant. Jack's ship was shot out of the sky, no one survived.